Memories Lost
by LesbianYoda
Summary: AU. OOC. Emily Fields was in a car accident and loses her memory. Will she remember Paige McCullers...the love of her life or will she move on to her past which is Alison D? Pretty Little Liars and original cast. That means Alison will be huge. Only time will tell. Slow burn, angst and hurt so you are warned. Rated M. PAILY or EMISON. If you know me you know how it will all end.
1. Chapter 1

**Yoda NOTE: My head hurts and I feel like I need to write so I will. Thank you.**

**I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: I don't remember**

I know that my name is Emily Fields and I can remember my past, but I can't remember Paige. I was in a car accident and my memory has slipped. I know I have friends that are the best a girl could ever ask for, but to be honest they are hazy as well. I am alone when it comes to my present and it scares me. I want to remember the flashbacks I have when I am dreaming but they slip out of my reach each and everytime I wake up in a cold sweat.

I turn and plant the bottom of my feet on to the soft brown carpet and dig my toes in. It will be another day of the sad looks and all of the sorries. I am so tired of everyone feeling sorry for me and I just want to get back to my normal self, even though I don't even know who she is. I sigh and lift myself up out of my queen size bed making my way towards my bedroom door pulling my shirt up over my head. My upper torso feels the cool air and I can only smile as the fresh air invades my nipples making them feel.

"At least you girls haven't forgotton anything." I giggle out into the empty room.

I am still feeling quite amused when I open my bedroom door and jump back when a body comes through the threshhold.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream out trying to find something to cover myself. I fly to where I dropped my shirt on the floor and cover myself. The body starts to make its way up off the floor apologizing in a state of panic.

"I am so sorry Emily, I fell asleep. Please forgive me." The taller brunette stands tall wiping her sleepy eyes when they finally meet mine and a spark ignites within my stomach. I gaze at the gourgeous woman in front of me and feel a pull to her doe brown eyes when they meet mine.

"Hi umm..who are you?" I ask curiously trying to make sure I am covered, and failing at it.

" I am sorry Emily, my name is Paige and I am sorry if I startled you," The woman in front of me fidgets dipping her head. "I was just making sure you were sleeping well and dozed off myself."

"In front of my door?" I ask smirking at the beautiful woman standing in front me.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that again. Why don't you get uh...get showered and dressed and meet us downstairs."

"Us?" I stand there wondering, but I feel at ease with this woman and tease her more. "Paige huh?"

The girl/woman steps from one foot to the other and puts her right arm up on the door frame and I feel a memory coming on. Flashes and bright lights are over taking over my brain and I lose myself into the depths of my mind.

_I make my way towards the door of the plane feeling sick wanting get the fuck off and out of the metal tube to kiss the solid ground, but of course I can't. I am about to meet Paige. The girl I met online and have been waiting months to have wrap her arms around me. I want to feel the bliss of her lips on mine as we kiss for the first time. I shake off the panic and walk down the corridor and I start to shake as the new anxeity starts to set in. We barely know each other, but we fell in love quickly, and I am questionioning my choice to meet. _

_I practically fall into the openess of the airport when I am caught and lifted to my feet by that beautiful woman. "Paige." I whisper out._

_"Hi beautiful. I have missed the shit out of you," She says looking at me and I can only throw myself into her arms." _

_The woman is taken aback when I grab onto her face with my two darker hands and plant my lips to her sweet mouth, and it is heaven._

I am thrown out of my thoughts and memory when I am caught and held by those familiar toned arms.

"Hey beautiful, are you ok?" The pale girl asks holding me tight, and I am suddenly confused and need to breathe.

"Please let me go...please...now!" Pushing the girl off me when the world spins, and I hear another voice.

"It's ok Em's...calm down." Spencer says coming up the stairs and I ease stumbling about to the bathroom. I slam the door shut behind me and make it to the toilet letting it all go. I hear the door open and feel Spencer behind me lifting my hair out of my face.

"WHY SPENCER?!" I scream out knowing that I have lost my memory.

"It will take time Em's, and I am sorry. You will get through it...I promise you.

**Yoda Note: So what do you think? Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: The day I lost my love

**Yoda NOTE: Love the response and thanks. **

**Side note: Uh...this is how this story came to be.**

**I barely remember you, but I still feel a need to write. Did you have something to do with that? Are you the reason I haven't been able to stop writing since I got home? My phone is monitored and I wonder why. I took a nap and see things I don't even remember doing or talking about, but I do remember this story. Why am I always thinking about a hazel eyed beautiful girl? Is that you?**

**I own nothing.**

**CHAPTER 2: The day I lost my love**

**POV**

_It was a normal day and I was on my way to meet Emily at The Brew when my phone started to ring. I slid my thumb over the front of my phone saying 'Hello" twice before Em's hears me._

_"Hey babe, I am on my way..." I am cut off by the sweet voice on the other end._

_"No hun...can you just meet me at Spencer's house? Jason got a bit out of hand with the booze and I have to drive him home." My girl sweetly says begging me not to keep on going to the coffee shop in her own way._

_"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself Emily?" I ask hoping the beautiful woman behind the phone will say no and let me come and help._

_"I got him just meet me at Spencer's so you can help me get him out of the car."_

_"Absolutely babe...I am turning around right now and will meet you there ok." I say worrying about it in my own head._

_"Hey Paige..."_

_"I love you too Emily," I say cutting the shorter raven haired girl off and can hear the girl smiling on the other side of the radio waves. I end the call and check my rearview mirror making an illegal u-turn in the middle of the road. _

_"Fuck it!" I smile into the darkness of my Toyota smiling turning up the playlist of Spotify singing along with some Lana Del Ray._

_I drive up to Spencer's house and am not surprised when the lights of my car illuminate her very agitated body and I can only laugh out loud as I put the machine in park and open my door._

_"She called you too huh." I say easing myself out of the car shutting the door to be engulfed into a hug by the shorter woman._

_"Of course she did because we will all have to pull our strength together to put Jason's dead weight into bed," Spencer says letting me go._

_"So ...Aria and Hanna are here too?" I ask hoping there is a ladies night in store for us all after putting Jason to bed._

_"You know it! Us girls are in need of some PAILY, McHASTINGS, SPEMILY, HANNILY, SPARIA..."_

_"Yes I get it Spence," I cry out laughing and stopping the beauty before she goes on and on._

_Our laughter is cut short when we hear a loud crash and my batman senses come into play and I start to run towards the loud noise. My heart is racing when I get to a scene that I don't want to see and kick myself in the ass to get the love of my life and her friend out of the wreckage. My first thought is of Emily as I see Spencer behind me and yell for her to check the passenger side. I make it to the upside down car and my heart breaks when I see Emily bleeding. I see the fire and yell at Spencer to make her shit fast. I bend down and can only gasp at the blood. I grab ahold of my brain a start to make work of the seatbelt. The goddamn motherfucker won't give way, and I remember the swiss knife in my pocket. It always comes in handy when my bike breaks down and I fidget for the damn metal finally freeing it from it's constraint. I flip that little fucker open and cut the straps away from my love holding her head and throw it towards Spencer on the other side of the car. _

_"Hurry Spencer! I will be right back ok!" I scream seeing the flames start to pick up. I slide Emily out of the burning car and pick up the muscular girl not knowing how heavy she really was, but I don't care. I am straining and using every muscle in my body to lift the woman up and run her over to a safe distance. I see Hanna and Aria making there way their way to the car and tell them not to. _

_"NO! Take care of Emily and call 911 NOW GODAMMIT! I yell at them with my assertive voice and make my way back to the car to Spencer dragging Jason out. _

_"I got you Spence let me help..." I say looking to the side of my face as I grab her and the older brother and lunge us all out of the way when I see a bright burst of orange and white when the car explodes. We are thrown and my back has never hurt more when I hit a tree ...I think and the black consumes me._

_I wake to bright lights flailing and my only thoughts are that of EMILY._

_"Where is Emily?!" I scream out and can only lay back down when my body says no more of that stupid shit you idiot._

_"Calm down Paige she is fine. You saved all of our lives." I hear Hanna Marin's voice and ease when she said 'all'. "Is everyone ok...or are you just saying that because you don't want me to rip apart this hospital Hanna?" I ask closing my eyes at the pain that is taking over my heart at the thought of Emily and my friends being hurt._

_"She is not lying to you Paige. Always the stubbron asshole aren't you?" I can only smile and hurt at the same time when I hear Caleb's voice. "My bromance is here too huh? Fuck my life...we are all doomed and in trouble. Hide my machines people!"_

_"I could trick them into giving you a healthy dose of Morphine to shut your fucking ass up, but I don't think Hanna would like me hitting on the nurse to make that happen." The boy that is one part of our team bro called CAIGE teases smiling down at me still looking very concerned._

_"Where is EMILY and where the fuck is Spencer?" I start to compose myself and feel my heart to race. _

_They are both in surgery Paige, but are alive." Hanna says looking at Caleb and I know something is wrong. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I cry out and the monitors start to bling and scream noises. The nurses are running in pushing the couple out of the way and I feel myself start to get up out of my bed but can't. As one of the nurses hits a button and I feel myself lose all ability to even function or move my limbs and the last thing I can think or say is "Emily...where are you? I love you."_

_My head is groggy and the my heavy eyelids open to see the one and only Spencer Hastings talking very sternly with the some people in white coats and I can only laugh. "Oh my god! There you are! I was just telling these nice fuckers to fuck the fuckity off very nicely!"_

_"Of course you were Spencer. Now where is Emily?" I rasp out with a very weak voice. _

_"She is ok Paige, your batman ass saved of all." My equal says giving the white coats a look when she slips her way into my bed getting underneath the covers with me hugging my body and I cringe at the love and squeeze. "I fucking love you Paige "Batman" McCullers!"_

_"Well that is great Hastings but ease up, because you are stronger than you fucking look woman!" I giggle/cry saying to Spence._

_"Seriously though..how is Em?" I ask and even though I am not looking at the sweet girl next to me I can feel her body tense._

_"She is alive Paige and that is thanks to you, but I will be honest with you. She hit her head pretty damn hard. They have relieved the swelling but she won't remember some things. Maybe not even us...we have to wait and see." Spencer says and I can only let out a sigh of happiness because they are all alive._

_"She's alive and that is all that matters. Emily is alive." I turn into my friend even though my body hurts and start to cry into her chest I can only be happy that my girl is alive._

_"I have some more bad news babe, and you aren't going to like it Paige." Spence says grabbing onto my face looking into my dark brown eyes with her own._

_"I don't care Hastings, as long as Emily is ok..."_

_"Alison came back when she heard about Emily and is with her right now." The woman states holding on to me when I lose it. "DA FUQ SHE IS?!"_

**Yoda NOTE: Well let me know...CONTINUE?**


	3. Chapter 3

A month later and in real time.

**EMILY POV**

I make my way out of my long hot shower and feel a bit confused. I feel a love for the brunette but I can't find it in my brain, and that is confusing. Do I love the woman or am I just lost?

I make my way towards my bedroom slightly opening the door to see my best friends and I sigh with relief. Hanna is on the window seat while Spencer and Aria are on the bed doing something I won't repeat. I never knew...they had it like that. I giggle at the sight and my friends look up at me.

"I'm fine, so calm the fuck down," dipping my head hoping the girls won't pursue it anymore.

"How are you Emily?" a voice from my past asks and I jump in the air a bit as I turn to meet Alison.

"Fuck woman, don't ever do that!" I scream out making the girls jump as well.

"I'm sorry Emmy, I didn't mean to scare you," The shorter blonde woman says looking at me like I am hers, and I am at a loss for words standing in my towel. My nether region is clenching and I want to go back to the safety of my bathroom.

I know that I love this girl in front of me but there is something pulling me in another direction.

"I won't as long as you will stay right there, and look beautiful." Alison says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut the fuck Ali and leave her be for a moment." Spencer spits out and I am happy that she did because I can't stop blushing.

My mind starts to wander as I stand there and my brain is flashing bright lights...I feel myself start to fall when a memory hits me like a force of wind before a tornado hits.

"_Good morning Emmy." My father says greeting me for breakfest giving me the biggest bear hug ever._

"_So far so good Mr. Fields." I say chuckling at my father. "How was your night?"_

"_Hush Emmy, and don't even give you're mother a look when she comes down." He says smirking and winking at me._

"_So where is your pride and joy this fine morning?" My father asks as the doorbell rings._

"_Right on time as usual..." I state walking towards the door._

"_She is quite the punctional one isn't she?" He asks as I roll my eyes._

_It's raining out and I don't think we will be running this morning__, but a good workout is needed. I step in front of the the door and sigh getting ready to see the beautiful that makes my heart melt everyday._

_I open the door to a very wet and drenched Paige McCullers._

_"Oh my god! Get your sweet wet ass in here for fucks sakes." I scream out to the very confused gorgeous girl hoping my dad didn't just hear me._

_"Well that wasn't the type of welcome I was hoping for, but I will take it." Paige says closing in on my lips and I let her._

_"Fuck. Paige please stop...my dad is in the kitchen." I whisper through the sensual kiss._

_The brunette jumps back like she has been shot and I can't help but giggle as I grab her hands into mine._

_"Oh stop it! He knows what is up woman." _

_"Still Em's!" She cries out and I laugh even louder as my mother makes her way down the stairs with a huge smile on her face._

_"I see you girls have greeted each other properly. So can we all go have some breakfast now because I am famished." Mrs. Fields asks as she takes Paige in for a hug and kisses me on the cheek making her way to the kitchen._

_"Are you fucking serious Emily?" Paige asks and I can only laugh at the look on her face._

_"Yes bae, they had a great night." I stand there winking at my very confused girlfriend._

_"Emily, I don't want to hear about that shit when I have to go and eat with them now."_

_"You will deal with it at my side Paige, and it will be ok." I promise the taller girl in front of me leading her into the kitchen._

_"So parentals...stop making out and feed us or go back to your bedroom because no one wants to see that.." I say stunning my parents out of their embrace._

_"Says the girl that slept alone last night." My dad says not missing a beat while Paige's face turns red and dips._

_"Stop daddy! I think Paige is going to combust of sheer embarassment."_

_The rest of the morning was pretty much the same banter and us all having a great time._

_That evening was another story in itself. _

_Myself and Paige found oursleves back at her house while her parents were away and decided to work out in the pool as the sun was going down._

_We were racing each other and ended up being on the same end at the same time and were perplexed about who had actually won._

_"I will let you win everytime Fields...I hope you know that, but not this time." My counterpart says with a stern voice as she pins me against the concrete wall of the pool._

_"I think you are just testing me, and I don't wan't to play games right now because I want your mouth on mine." I tease the dark eyed woman as I wrap my long toned legs around her small hips._

_I feel Paige's arms move up and make their way to each side of my head as she digs her waist into mine and I can't help but let out a moan. Her dark hair is wet and I dig my fingers into the mame of head._

_"Please..." I mouth the words out in a whisper looking into those big dark brown eyes._

I feel myself being pulled and slapped.

"What the fuck!" I scream out!

"Wake the fuck up!" Spencer is screaming into my face.

"I am awake DAMMIT! WHERE IS PAIGE?!"

"She isn't here Emily." Alison says looking down at me with a worried look on her face and I can feel myself wondering.

"FUCK!"

**Yoda Note: Well that is all I have for now my dears. I have lost my love for writing but I am trying to get back so bare with me. I am trying. I took a break from everything but I am trying to get it all back...TY so much reading and leave some love if you want. It really does help if you do b/c I really have lost my muse and I need a new one. MUCH LOVE and CHEERS!**


End file.
